


Winter Fire (a Beauyasha scene)

by withoutstars



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutstars/pseuds/withoutstars
Summary: It’s becoming obvious that Beau and Yasha are never going to get together with a deep conversation and soft kiss. Assumes canon as of campaign 2 ep 118.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 25





	Winter Fire (a Beauyasha scene)

INT. WIDOGAST’S TOWER - COMMON AREA

Everyone else has left after dinner, leaving BEAU and YASHA alone with the serving cats. Low light, candles and a burning fireplace. Yasha stands near the fire and looks at Beau with a smile, nervous but warm. Beau drinks from a goblet and approaches slowly.

BEAU

Yasha?

YASHA

Yeah?

(beat)

BEAU

Thank you. Your letter was...magic. Not, like, Caleb’s magic. Better. Perfect. Like... a flower.

YASHA

I...I’m glad.

BEAU

I’ve been trying to find you a flower in return but we’re in snow and ice and crawling through dungeons and it’s like too cold for flowers and the dungeons are disgusting so I was going to carve you a flower from ice but I’m shit at carving and the ice would melt anyway so um yeah I’m working on it I swear.

(beat)

YASHA

Beau?

BEAU

Yeah?

YASHA

You know...you should know...I...scare myself sometimes. I know I can be. Intense.

BEAU

Yasha. I trust you.

YASHA

I’m glad but...

BEAU

I trust you.

(beat)

YASHA

What...

(beat, starts to reach towards Beau)

Can I...

(hesitates)

What I mean is...

BEAU

Oh, _shut up_.

Beau wraps herself around a standing Yasha like a kid climbing a fire pole, arms around her neck and legs around her waist, kissing Yasha fiercely. We hold on them for a moment.

INT. WIDOGAST’S TOWER - HALLWAY - BEAU’S DOOR

Yasha carries Beau into Beau’s room, Beau's small frame still wrapped around Yasha's, barely releasing from a kiss all the way. The door closes behind them.

We hold on the door for awhile, as the magical lighting changes from candlelight to a gentle dawn and warm day.

FJORD approaches the door. He knocks, cautious.

FJORD

Beau? Is Yasha with you? You both missed breakfast. Beau?

INT. WIDOWGAST’S TOWER - BEAU’S ROOM

As Fjord’s knocking continues:

The room is wrecked. All the furniture is askew, out of place, a chair visibly broken. Boots, furs, clothing are strewn everywhere. There are stains on the floor and furniture. Long ribbons flutter on both ends of Beau’s staff. Eventually we see Beau’s bed, with one brown foot and one pale white foot sticking out from under a substantial pile of blankets. We can just glimpse Beau and Yasha’s faces in a mirror mounted above the bed, Yasha behind Beau. Yasha’s eyes are closed, her mouth a relaxed smile. Beau is drowsy.

FJORD

(muffled, V.O.)

Beau? We need to leave soon. Beau? Beau?

BEAU

Absolutely fuck off.


End file.
